


I can choke myself to please you

by crowdedmasks (emptymasks)



Series: When You Kiss Me, I Am Happy Enough to Die [3]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Asphyxiation, Autoerotic Asphyxiation, Bottom Tommy Shelby, Breathplay, Choking, Dirty Talk, Dom Alfie Solomons, Dom/sub, Kinda, Kink Negotiation, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, PWP, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Premature Ejaculation, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Size Kink, Smut, Submissive Tommy Shelby, Subspace, Swearing, Top Alfie Solomons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-08
Updated: 2019-09-08
Packaged: 2020-10-12 04:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20558051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emptymasks/pseuds/crowdedmasks
Summary: "So you'll do it?" Tommy tried not to focus on what Alfie had been saying, he was always going off on tangents and metaphors and Tommy tried his hardest to not be endeared by them. He also tried not to focus on what exactly 'soft' meant and pressed on the hand still placed on his neck."Just fucking do it, Alfie."He watched Alfie's eyes narrowed, then he felt it. The pressure on his neck. It slowly built and Alfie's hand was curling and deliciously squeezing.





	I can choke myself to please you

**Author's Note:**

> title from 'black cloud' by morrissey

Alfie's thumb was on Tommy's lip, his fingers stroking over and under his jaw. The hand moved down, pulling on Tommy's lip, until it was cupping his cheek.

"This what you want, Tom?" Alfie asked.

Tommy gulped and his eyes darted away for a second, before fixating on Alfie's.

"It's... dangerous to put that much trust in someone, especially in our line of business, and... especially for me. And to put that trust in you... You've had loads of chances to kill me when we're alone and you never have, and I don't think you intend to."

"Well, yeah, much as I don't want people knowing, other than you being a right fuck in bed, I am, sort of, a little... soft on you, ain't I? Fucking gypsy coming down here and turning my life all upside-fucking-down." Alfie lent back and rubbed a hand over his beard. "And I get it, you know. You want to be able to feel like you can trust someone and not have to worry that pretty fucking head of yours like you always do, yeah? Your thoughts always twisting around up there, I don't know how you do it, Tommy, if I thought half as much as you do I think my head would just fuck itself off from my shoulders and jump into the fucking Thames, mate"

"So you'll do it?" Tommy tried not to focus on what Alfie had been saying, he was always going off on tangents and metaphors and Tommy tried his hardest to not be endeared by them. He also tried not to focus on what exactly 'soft' meant and pressed on the hand still placed on his neck.

"Just fucking do it, Alfie."

He watched Alfie's eyes narrowed, then he felt it. The pressure on his neck. It slowly built and Alfie's hand was curling and deliciously squeezing.

"Keep your eyes open, love," Alfie spoke softly. Tommy hadn't realised they'd been drifting shut. "Easy, I won't hurt you."

Alfie didn't squeeze that hard and Tommy only just found himself finding it difficult to breathe for a moment until Alfie's eased his grip back off.

"We doing okay?" Alfie asked.

"Harder. I can take it."

"Hmm, can you... Look at my big, strong hand dwarfing your neck, Tommy. But alright, you reach up and grab or tap my wrist at any point and I'll stop, yeah?"

"Yeah," Tommy breathed out.

And Alfie was squeezing again but now he kept going and going and Tommy's toes were curling and he tried to look at Alfie, but the hand squeezed hard and Tommy's back arched and his head flung backwards. His body gasped for air it could not claim and as it continued he felt himself sinking and sinking and grasping the sheets and struggling and then he was back, lungs flinging open and gasping.

"Easy, love... Fuck you're gorgeous, Tommy. Those pretty blue eyes all blown wide for me. Starting to water a little, aren't they? Fucking beautiful, pet."

"Again," Tommy croaked out.

"Again? Hmm, how about a couple more to really sink you down and get you to let go, then I'm going to open you up, get that little arse ready to take my big cock. And then as I push into you I will choke you again. That sound fucking good?"

Tommy started up at him for a moment, his breathing heavy.

"Sounds fucking perfect."

No sooner than the words were out Alfie's hand was back around his neck and Tommy was off floating again, his body crying out as Alfie let him breathe for a little before choking him again.

"Fuck, Tommy, that's it. Would you look at that, your eyes are all glazed over." Alfie said in wonder.

Tommy felt like he was floating, his eyes were indeed glazed over and unfocused. Everything felt calmer, and hotter.

Alfie brought a hand to rest against his cheek.

"You're really in a state right now, aren't you love? You feel good, hmm?"

Tommy nodded.

"You want me to keep things going?"

"Please..." Tommy's voice felt far away. "Want to... Need you to be in control."

"Is that right?" Alfie hummed. "You need me to tell you what to do? Need me to take care of you?"

Tommy nodded again.

"Hmm, would you be a good boy and beg for me?"

"Yes, anything you want Alfie, I'll do anything, just want, I need..." Tommy trailed off, he was surprised he was saying this much but he would blame it on the lack of oxygen he'd been experiencing.

Alfie raised an eyebrow, waiting for Tommy to continue.

"I need you to fuck me. Need you to make me come. Need you to do what you said you would, push into me and fucking choke me again. I need you Alfie, I need..." There was a rising panicked quality to Tommy's voice and he was just hoping what he was saying was enough.

"What you need, sweetheart, yeah? You need to be good and take what I give you?"

"Want to be good for you."

"Fuck yes, Tommy. You're so agreeable like this. What a good little boy I have." Alfie spoke and his hands were already moving and Tommy didn't know when he'd reached for the oil but Alfie's fingers were wet and warm and pressing against him and he bucked his hips and Alfie chuckled.

He wasn't aware of much as Alfie stretched him open, but he knew it wasn't happening fast enough. He keep grinding down on Alfie's hand, but Alfie just tutted and pressed down on Tommy's hips, making him whine.

"Patience, pet. I'll give you what you need."

Tommy whined some more but Alfie kept a steady hand on his hip and told Tommy how good he would be if he just relaxed and let Alfie give things to him at his own pace. Alfie's pace was always so fucking lackadaisical.

"Alright, alright," Alfie withdrew his hand. "How about I give my boy a reward for being so patient, hmm?"

"Please... Alfie, please."

Alfie picked up Tommy's legs to drape them over his hips, before crowding in closer and letting one of his hands return to Tommy's neck.

"This still what you want, pet?"

"Need it..." Tommy whined out, too desperate to tell Alfie to fuck off and of course he was sure he still wanted it.

Tommy thought Alfie was going to make double-fucking-sure but then Alfie was pressing his cock into him as he was pressing down on his neck and was instantly on the edge. Alfie's hand was squeezing harder and Tommy's head was floating again but this time he could feel Alfie push all the way inside and start thrusting and hitting that sweet spot straight away and pressing and squeezing harder and it was all too much and Tommy's vision went white.

He dimly became aware that Alfie's hand was no longer on his neck and was instead cupping his face, and that Alfie's face wasn't this close before.

"Hey, Tommy? You alright, love?"

Tommy blinked back the fuzz from his vision and nodded the best he could.

"Fucking hell, pet. Was worried I'd gone a little far then. God, that was fucking beautiful, you coming so quickly after I put my cock inside of you, not holding back at all for me, such a good boy."

Something hot curled in his stomach as Tommy realised Alfie was still inside of him.

"You need me to-"

"I need you to fucking come inside of me." Tommy interrupted, his voice wrecked.

"Good fucking boy, Tommy." Alfie groaned and was back to thrusting. Tommy tried to cling onto him, but he was so spent after his orgasm. He moaned and whimpered as Alfie got himself off while pulling Tommy's hips into his thrusts, whimpering every time Alfie's stomach rubbed against his over sensitive cock.

Alfie pulled Tommy onto him harder as he moaned into Tommy's ear and came inside him. He stayed half-laying on top of Tommy for a minute until Tommy started to squirm.

"Yeah, I got you, love." Alfie grabbed a cloth to clean them up as quickly as he could; he knew Tommy needed to keep physical contact when he was in these head-spaces, especially when coming down from one.

"Right, come here," Alfie flopped back onto the bed and pulled Tommy over him. "You're going to have some right fucking marks on your neck, mate. I might have pressed a little too hard at the end there."

"You didn't... Well you probably did, but that was the point. I fucking wanted you to."

"Hmm, lucky you for liking higher collars on your shirts, I'd have a mare trying to cover anything up on myself."

"When have you ever cared about people seeing marks I leave on you?"

"Fair point, love. Wish you'd walk around with them on though, imagine if everyone could see them, eh? See your skin all bitten and bruised and _know_ with one glance who you fucking belong to."

God if Tommy's cock didn't stir at the thought of that.

He felt Alfie drifting off to sleep and he wasn't planning to walk into the bakery one day with his shirt buttoned down just enough to make Alfie's blood boil.

**Author's Note:**

> i said i'd be back to peaky blinders. 
> 
> so the story behind this fic is i woke up at 3am, was thinking about talks id been having with a friend about these two and what kinks tommy would have and grabbed a notebook and wrote about half of this in the dark at 3am and i just want you all to know that at points it was a fucking challenge to try and read that caveman scrawl


End file.
